sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SolariusFlare/RP Rules of the Chat
I know Ivy has set Chat Rules, I have RP rules here, do note that you can get strikes on your RP record if you have too many violations on your RP record, you may receive an RP Ban or Chat Ban, just because I write these rules with a little humor and not taking your shit seriously, doesn't mean you're not to take these rules seriously. =And they are listed..= Here: *1. No Godmodding (No illogical instakill attacks, no autohits safe, no illogical powergains, no dodging/blocking every attack, instantly adding new abilities, etc.), this is obvious. **1-1. Controlling others' characters too. Unless it's a mind control/hypnosis gimmick they've fallen for, though even those need to have a chance to fail (80-90% chance to fail is very good). **1-2. This also includes going back on a character's actions. *2. No Powerplaying (Instantly procuring items, such as chaos emeralds, powerful or not,) **2-1. Hammerspace with having no skill in Spacial manipulation is FailRP. ***2-1A With Raw Space Magic/Kinetic use, and being highly experienced in the field, or made a Spacial infused magicweave backpack or anything similar is fine. *3. No Metagaming (No instantly knowing an enemy's weakness, unless it's within a moveset. No knowing every move of your opponent, no illogical powerscales) *3-1. You're not someone who's beaten the game of the RP sector. Prove that you know. *4. If you want to fight people, expect that you can lose things just as equally, especially if it's a fight to the death. Attempting to kill someone will be counted as a fight to the death agreement. Minion/Mook/Nameless person or not, it still will be. **4-1. Instantly calling someone out for Godmodding when you're losing a fight and being butthurt is FailRPModding. ***4-1A. Instantly just calling someone OP or a Godmodder for something you don't know how to counter is FailRPModding, too. **4-2. Trying to plead for your character's life makes you look bad ***4-2A. How? Because you expect to get off scotfree trying to kill everyone else. **4-3. Trying to attack someone over stupidity is FailRP ***4-3A. Such as AMA's attack on Orihara because the Snipers are apparently oppressing the public, when they're not aiming at anything, and serving as lookouts, as well as instant crime stoppers. *5. Just because your character has a Name doesn't mean they're meant to be all powerful, and they're free of killing Minion/Mook/Nameless people, and would be regarded as an innocent, or not very criminal in nature **5-1. Trying to plead that your character is an innocent person when they've killed people is illogical. **5-2. Killing people may put you up to a Fight to the Death, but most logical people would simply just try and detain the criminal. *6. Super Forms are stupid **6-1. While there is no rule to prevent it, instantly having a super form for no reason at all, bad. **6-2. It's understandable if you go into a Super Form or Power Burst in the midst of a long going/tough fight, but you still need to explain how you're able to be within these lines. *7. You're not above the rules: Rank, Activity, or Experience doesn't excuse you from your own shitty FailRP skills. **7-1. Nor if your parent supposedly works for Wikia. **7-2. Nor if you try to put enough money to lawsuit, which'll have you gain nothing in the end. **7-3. Another part of this is that you try to be a lawyer, or your parent(s) are lawyers, where you think that you can just do anything you want anyways. *8. All RPs in chat are freejoin, unless you have violations in your RP record. *9. You're not allowed to control what happens in an RP's timeline, or to put in timeskips, or to change the plot and/or characters drastically. **9-1. Dictating the characters who would be played, and telling people to RP as other characters is FailDictator ***9-1A. If it's such a concern, go make a Private RP or whatever. *10. Keep your smut in your pants and out of Mainspace/Main Chat RPs, you can only go as so far to reference said smut, or use innuendos, but not do it within. **10-1. In Private RPs, it's fine, but only in Chat, and not in Mainspace. *11. Slamming someone for their character's beliefs just makes you look silly **11-1. Though people can judge you for your character's acts, as acts aren't beliefs. *12. You're not the main character of a the RP, nor the Hero of it, bring your power fantasies elsewhere. **12-1. Accept your losses. *13. Your character isn't beautiful, sexy, etc. to us. **13-1. Again, keep your smut in your pants. *14. Have some fun, and don't fuck up everyone else's fun. **14-1. To be fair, everyone starts with a clean record, don't fuck it up. **14-2. Report to the mods for a call on anyone's rulebreaks **14-3. If not, we'll just laugh at you. =Caution List= =Banned List= Category:Blog posts